Halo: Blackbirds
by XxmajorasvenganceXx
Summary: James seeks vengeance, after Arcadia was attacked by the covenant, he became a spartan, but at a cost. He lost the love of his life, will he find here again? or did she perish.
1. James258

Halo: Blackbirds

Chapter I: James-258

James was a normal 15 year old living in the Arcadia Colonies, bored with never anything to do, he had a friend named Zoe, whom he eventually started to fall in love with. Until one day, when all hell broke lose.

The Covenant, a massive collection of alien species bound by a religious code, attacked Arcadia. James called Zoe to make sure she was ok, She told him that her town had been attacked, but they found shelter underground. UNSC Marines were repelling the assault and wiping out the covenant, but it was too big of an assault.

The Marines were being wiped out, The Elites were making their way into the underground area, killing any civilians they found, and taking others hostage. She hid herself from them, but she knew she couldn't hide for long, she told him that she loved him, that she always had. And with more screams and gunshots in the background, the phone went silent.

James was stricken with immense sadness, he had just lost his best friend, someone he truly loved. The Covenant attacked his town next, The marine's were almost wiped out, he found one laying on the ground, near death.

"Kid, you gotta get out of here….they'll come for you!…" said the Marine.

"I don't care! Give me your rifle! I'll kill them all!" replied James as he took the Marine's MA37 Assault Rifle.

He took a minute to examine it and quickly learned how to use it, he grabbed all the spare Ammo Magazines he could find and opened fire onto the Covenant.

A Scientist working for Doctor Halsey, The Genius behind Project Orion, The Spartan program, saw him raining fire onto the Covenant forces, although it didn't affect them, he noticed how accurately he was shooting.

"Kid! Come with me! We've got to get out of here!" Said the scientist.

James made his way towards the scientist as they made there way to the Evac Shuttle, and they made it off the planet.

James watched as Phantoms were flying onto the planet, in intent of capturing it.

The scientist then asked him some questions.

"Hey kid, have you ever used one of those rifles before?" asked the scientist.

"No, but its strange, its like I knew how to use it…" replied James

"Those are good talents, would you like to put them to the test?" asked the scientist.

"if it means annihilating the Covenant, I'll do anything." replied James.

He had the talents, he had the skill. He could be a living legend. A true hero.

He would become a Spartan.

6 months had passed since he left Arcadia, He was already being physically augmented, making his bones as strong as steel, giving him increased strength and stamina.

It was a grueling procedure, as painful as being shot by an Assault Rifle, but being unable to die.

And finally it was complete, he had passed all the tests, he was now a Spartan.

His name from then on would be James-258. With his MJOLNIR Mark V armor, he was now a living legend.

But he was missing one thing…Vengeance, he would find the Elite general who masterminded the attack on Arcadia and kill him.

That Elite General's name was Rtas'pa Vadumora.

The hunt was on, Every mission he would complete made him one step closer to his goal.

He met with his new team, from then on, he would be part of the Blackbirds.

His team members were;

Dustin-211: A Sniper armed with the prototype UNSC Gauss Rifle.

Bryan-343: The brutish member of the team, prefers charging and annihilating the enemy. Armed with whatever weapon he finds, along with a Lekgolo's Fuel Rod Cannon And Battle Shield.

Kelly-312: The Assault specialist, armed with a Custom-made shotgun.

With these 4 individuals, he could find Rtas'pa Vadumora, and kill him.

He was another step closer, with her final words in his mind, he set off with his team on their first mission together, their objective;

Retake Arcadia.


	2. The Retaking Of Arcadia

Halo: Blackbirds

Chapter II: The Retaking of Arcadia.

Author note: also be aware that this story takes place just before the events of Halo Reach.

Shots rang everywhere.

Arcadian Marines were advancing the blood soaked counterassault on the Covenant. Buildings lie destroyed, and both aliens and humans lie dead.

Gunnery Sergeant Buck and his group of ODST Marines advanced into enemy territory.

"Romeo! Provide us with some covering fire, we're gonna plant the charges and we're gonna get the hell out of here!" yelled Buck to Romeo

"Consider it done sir, hurry up though, I cant hold them off forever!" replied Romeo.

"Yamamoto! Get out of there! Covies are advancing on you!" yelled Dutch to Yamamoto.

Dutch watched as an Sangheili Ultra stabbed his Energy Sword through Yamamoto, blood poured out of the wound like a fountain.

Yamamoto was newest on the team, having just transferred from Reach.

He saw Yamamoto fall to the ground, lifeless.

Dutch's SMG was out of ammo, he watched as the Ultra drew closer, and closer, and closer.

A large mass appeared and knocked the Ultra down onto one knee, and with a swift knife to the throat, it was dead, purple blood everywhere.

The Blackbirds had arrived, James pulled the knife out of the Elite's throat and cleaned it off.

"Not too late are we?" asked James

"That was a close one Spartan, we're glad you made it, Covies are holding up a good defense, commands issued an order to place Demolition charges on these strange spires." replied Dutch.

"Hahaha, spires? What will the Covenant think of next?" Dustin said, interrupting.

"Cut the chatter, we've got a job to do here, So lets do what we came for." said Bryan.

Kelly lead a squad of Marines over to another spire and began to annihilate the covenant there.

Bryan activated the Fuel Rod Cannon attached to his wrist and opened fire on the Covenant, One of them hit an Elite square in the torso, ripping him apart. The remaining forces were being picked off by Dustin and his dual Gauss rifles. James sprinted across the plain, with Bryan and Dustin providing cover fire, The ODST's watched as the Blackbirds did there job, killing and annihilating the Covenant.

"whoa whoa whoa, we got Hunters!" yelled Dustin.

Bryan ran over to one of them, the Hunter saw him coming and fired a Fuel Rod shot from its Assault Beam Cannon, The shot didn't even stop Bryan as he delivered a powerful attack with his Shield arm, The Hunter reacted with a swift slash at Bryans Cannon Arm, however it was dodged and Bryan ended up killing it with a Shield arm strike to the exposed region on its back.

"Yea, good work Juggernaut!" yelled Dutch.

James repeatedly fired his Assault Rifle onto the other Hunter, It charged him and James leapt over it, and with the stolen Covenant Energy Sword attached to his wrist, stabbed it into the Hunters back, killing every Lekgolo Worm.

The battle was almost won, the covenant were retreating at long last.

"Sir, the charges have been placed, we're ready to…"

He was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, one of the spires had been destroyed.

"Report, what's happening?" yelled James.

"No that was the spire Kelly was on!" said Dustin.

The Blackbirds looked up as they saw a Covenant Carrier, Rtas'pa Vadumora's Carrier to be exact.

Things just got a lot more difficult…

Suddenly a Grav-lift beam appeared over the Blackbirds and pulled them into the carrier.

When they reached the top they realized they were surrounded, Elites, Grunts, Jackals, you name them, they were there.

"Oh shit, this is not good." said Dustin.

"Lower your weapons, we have won this fight." Said the gold armored Elite.

"I don't think so, countdown Spartans, 3.…2.….1.…GO" said James.

Bullets rang through the hangar that they were in. When everything went quiet the door opened.

"Geez, stupid Covenant think they can kill us that easily." Said Dustin.

"Yea, well lets find the General of this carrier, and kill him." Said James.

They walked down the hallway, meanwhile on board the bridge, Rtas'Pa Vadumora was finalizing his plan, he had discovered the location of planet Reach, his ship then entered slipspace, will the Spartans destroy the ship in time?


End file.
